But my Heart Belongs to the Ocean
by italk2whales
Summary: College student Alexandria finds herself in a strange place after a violent accident. Having never read the books or seen the movies Alex is just as clueless as what is to come as the fellowship. New friends, enemies, and loads of adventure are in store
1. Chapter 1

Never before had I seen such a beautiful sight. The fields of emerald seemed to stretch on to the horizon, only stopping at the base of the majestic mountains that off in the distance. The air was as crisp as the first day of autumn. Truly this was a breath awe-inspiring scene. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten come to be here.

The last I remember I was laying on the beach in between catching waves with some friends. How I came to be standing in this field was beyond me. And while the scenery was breath taking the sun was setting and it was getting cold. I needed to find someplace warm, and fast. My current attire would not provide any warmth from the cold of night; board shorts and t-shirts arent exactly the greatest insulators in the world.

Off in the distance I spotted the warm glow of a fire. I was saved! I just needed to make my way over the rocky plane; it couldnt have been more than a mile or two. I looked down at my footwear and back at the rocks between the fire and myself. Sighing I began the journey, I knew this wouldnt end well for my flip-flop clad feet. They would be shreds by the time I got there. Remembering that my phone was in my bag, which was clearly not with me, I hoped that whoever made the fire was not opposed to unexpected company and had a phone on them.

This has to be Tylers doing, I grumbled hugging my arms across my chest for some form of extra warmth. I probably fell asleep at the beach and he decided to screw with me. So not funny. I reasoned, stepping over a particularly large rock. When I get back, Tyler, you are so dead! I thought as I tripped over my feet, feeling the stones digging into my shins and hands.

Half an hour late I was still walking, and I felt like I hadnt gotten anywhere. I always was bad a judging distances. I was beginning to tire, my legs getting sorer by the minute. I had never noticed how out of shape I was, Maybe this is Tylers way of telling me to lay off the cookies and hit the gym more. I laughed to myself. I didnt take another step before I came face to face with an arrowhead. What the he- I started before a hand was clamped on my mouth, tugging me into a hard chest. Being cold and near exhaustion my reaction time was greatly hindered, keeping me docile. That is until a blade was placed at my thought. I completely lost my cool at that point.

I started struggling against my captor, trying to wriggle my way free. When that showed no signs of working I tried a different approach. I did the only thing I could think of; I bit him. Hard. The hand was immediately drawn away from me, my dark haired captor cursing from shock and pain. I was now free! Wasting no time I took my golden opportunity and run. I dont think I had ever ran so fast in my life. Without direction, I ran with everything I had. I glanced back to see how far behind me the two men were and was shocked to see the dark haired guy just walking towards me. Im not going to tire THAT quickly. I scoffed as I turned back to the front. I wonder where his friend went? I thought, slightly confused.

I wasnt wondering long when I ran smack into a hard surface. It would be me that ran into the only tree in the field. I moaned, trying to bring my hand up to rub my soar head. After a few tried to bring my hand further up I realized why I couldnt control my arm; it was held captive by another. It wasnt just my arm, I noticed, it was my entire body. I was being held to a tall figure with one arm, and my own wrist was stilled by another. Before I could even work up a good struggle I found myself facing away from the figure, with both hands held behind my back. Startled I didnt even noticed him binding my hands together as the other man walked, too calmly for someone who had just been injured might I add, over to us.

He had a weird look on his face. I couldnt tell if he was angry with me. I had bitten him hard enough to draw blood after all, and I know that if someone had done that to me I would be livid. I mean seriously, what kind of person goes around biting people? Apparently I do. I honestly dont think I wanted to know what he would do to me if he was angry, I saw that knife he had.

They spoke to each other in some strange and beautiful language. Their words hypnotized me, and I took me a little while to realize that they wanted me to walk. The figure behind me pushed my back gently, as if he didnt want to hurt me. That was when it hit me; they were foreign hunters! I mean what else could they be? It explained the weird language, the weapons, and being out at night. They must be taking me back to their camp because they have friends still hunting out here and didnt want me to run into them and get hurt. It seemed perfectly logical in my head. That is until we reached the camp and I saw the crow sitting around the fire.

There were several more men sitting there, just staring at me as if I was the foreigner here. I couldnt help but notice how weird the company they were, five of the companions clearly suffered from a height disorder, most likely some form of dwarfism, and one was elderly, the last seemed to be a normal man like the two I had traveled with. I then noticed that nearly all of them were heavily armed, and I didnt see any dead animals around. Who the hell are these people!? I thought, starting to get slightly freaked out. The dark haired man went over and had a discussion with the elderly man. They appeared to be talking about me, for every now and then I noticed them glancing my way. I could only imagine him saying how I bit him and then ran like hell. They are going to think I am some kind of freak that goes around biting people. Lovely

I guess the elderly guy came to a conclusion about something because the guy behind me pushed me forward again. Looking up at him I noticed for the first time how attractive he was. I was slightly taken aback by this discovery, and didnt move when he wanted me to. He looked down at me, startled I turned away blushing. I noticed him smirking as I averted my eyes to the ground. Too embarrassed I did as I was supposed to and made my way over to the elderly man. All eyes were on me as who I assumed to be their leader addressed me, it gave me an uneasy feeling, I never did like being the center of attention.

Now, what is a young maiden, such as yourself, doing out at this hour without an escort? He asked me. I had to think about that one for a second. I wasnt used to people saying things like that. Then I realized that he was implying that I couldnt take care of myself. How sexist!

I have been out later before! I argued, And I so dont need a man to walk with me everywhere I go. I was perfectly able to defend myself against this creep. I pointed out, jerking my head towards the dark haired guy.

Yes, I have gathered that you are not as defenseless as you seem, he chuckled looking over at the dark haired man, who in turned smiled at him. But, the question still remains unanswered. What are you doing out here. Are-

Are you a spy for Sauron? One of the short men interrupted, shifting his balance on his axe. The rest of the group seemed uncomfortable at his outburst, but seemed to await my answer.

I spy for who? I asked, confused as hell. I mean what kind of name was that? That answer did not seem to satisfy them, seeing as a few of them wore a suspicious expression. I dont know what you are talking about, honest! I tried looking up at the handsome man standing behind for support.

Gandalf, I see no lie in her eyes. He defended me. I brightened slightly upon hearing that. Someone believed me!

Nor do I, Legolas. The old man who I nowassume to be Gandalf. She must have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He smiled at me. I sighed relieved that I was no longer in trouble.

Yes that may very well be true, but that does not explain her odd state of dress. The man from the fire pointed out walking towards me. I frowned; I had a feeling I wasnt going to like this guy.

Im not wearing any thing weird, I argued with him, trying to turn to face him. Its all of you that are dressed in such an odd state. He apparently didnt like being talked back to because he started to move closer to me. Now, I am not stupid I knew that he was armed and that scared me a bit, seeing how these people didnt act like any I had met before. I took a step back, straight into the guy I would guess to be Legolas.

Calm yourself Boromir. She cannot possibly harm you with her hands bound. The dark haired man from before intervened. Chuckling slightly he added, Though she does have a nasty bite.

That seemed to ease the tension a bit, and brought small smiles on several faces. I suddenly felt safer, not to the point where I would completely relax and drop my guard, but safer none the less. Sit her by the fire and fetch her something to eat. She will be traveling with us until other arrangements can be made. Gandalf ordered as he came to a stand. Legolas remove her bounds. You have nothing to fear here my dear, you are among friends. And with that he made his way to the other side of the camp. With my hands now free I only had one question: now what?

A/N: I havent written for a while, but this was just rambling around in my brain. Let me know what you think. Should I continue to post, or just leave this in my mind?


	2. Making New Friends, Sort Of

The fire had long died down and all the little people had since gone to bed. Yet as tired as I was I knew I would not be getting any sleep. I could feel eyes burning into my skull. Gandalf had said I was safe, and I believed him. But, there was no way I was going to be taking any chances. Every now and then I could hear hushed tones drift my way. I knew they were talking about me, but as to what they were saying I was completely in the dark.

The wind started to pick up, bringing strong gusts through the camp. Even wrapped in a blanket the cold still went right to my bones. Violently shivering I pulled the blanket closer to my body and tried to shift closer to the nearly non-existent fire. I sighed as I put my head back on my knees; how on earth was I going to get out of this mess? My actions did not go unnoticed.

I jumped when a hand came down on my shoulder. Snapping my head up I met the handsome face of Legolas. I am sorry, he said softly, I had not meant to frighten you.

Its alright. I managed to get out, my voice rougher than I had anticipated. He shifted his grasp from my shoulder to my elbow and gave a gentle tug. I awkwardly stood and he tucked my arm into his. He lead us right past his companions and off into the dark. This confused and slightly worried me. Where are we g-

We had figured that you would prefer to dress in a more private setting, my lady. He explained before I even had a chance to voice my concern. When you have finished, he said as he handed me a pack of neatly folded clothes, just walk back in a straight line. We will be waiting for you. With that he turned on his heels and walked back. I dropped the blanket from my shoulders, immediately feeling the cold air intensify, and began to lift up my shirt. If you take more then ten minutes we will come to get you. He warned.

I wont lie; it made me jump. Not wanted to risk them finding me undressed I quickly stripped my clothing. Teeth chattering I pulled up a pair of leggings and yanked a tunic over my head. The clothes were too big on me. I felt so small, but so much warmer. Draping the blanket over my shoulders and clutching my rumpled clothes I made my way back to camp.

I had no need to announce my presence. True to his word, Legolas along with the other two men were waiting for me. When I came into full view the three of them broke into quiet laughter. If I may, my lady? The dark haired man asked as he came towards me. Unsure of his intent I hesitated before nodding. Upon receiving my approval he took my clothes from me and disregarded them on the ground. He knelt to the ground and cuffed my pants. Once satisfied with the length he moved up to my sleeves, rolling them back until my hands became visible. He then reached around to the tie that I seemed to have forgotten and tied it: in hopes of keeping my shirt down and my pants up.

Thank you, I spoke after a moment of silence. I dont remember my voice ever sounding so small.

You need not thank me, my lady. He told me. Legolas lent you the clothes, I merely made them easier to move in. He guided me back to my spot by the fire and sat me down. He made to leave me but I reached out to stop him.

Im sorry I bit you.

He laughed for a moment, amusement clear in his eyes. There are still a few hours before dawn. Get so rest. With that he left me alone.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was staring into the face of my new favorite person: Boromir. Lovely. The sky was a lovely shade a pink, and the air had returned to s slightly bearable brisk feel. I got to my feet and made to walk over to the others when a hand roughly grasped me by the arm and pulled me back. You may have the elf and ranger fooled, he seethed pulling me closer, But, I am less convinced. If you make one move I will make sure it will be your last.

He tightened his hold on me to emphasize his point and I gasped out. Trying to free my arm from his grasp I chocked out Youre hurting me! He didnt lessen his hold so I tried again. Please! Let me go, youre hurting me! He showed no signs of bending to my will until the ranger started to come over. Boromir quickly released me and took a few steps back

Is there a problem here? he asked, glancing over me and then looking to Boromir.

None at all, my friend. Boromir replied. I was merely informing the lady that she should be making her way over to get breakfast seeing as we have a long day ahead of us. The ranger looked over to me to see if it was true, and I nodded, not entirely trusting my voice at the moment. With that settled we made our way over to join the rest of the group.

Once I was seated I was immediately handed a plate of food by the light haired, smiling child-like man. We all ate our fill and an awkward silence seemed to hang over the group. Focusing my attention on what little food was left on my plate I tried to ignore everything around me. I never really did like meeting new people, and this was killing me inside. I just wanted to run and hide under a rock until they all forgot about me Risking a glance at my new companions I realized that all eyes were focusing intently on me yet again. Oh, joy!

My lady, one of the short men called out to me. Forgive me, but I have yet to learn your name. The rest of the group seemed to come to the same realization at the same time and seemed to eagerly await my response.


	3. Emergency AN

Hey there, Im sorry about this grammar problem! I really do have quotations marks in my story, honest! But, when I post it for some reason they go away. I understand that this is really annoying, trust me I read fanficiton too. I have a macbook, but I use word on it. Dose anyone know how to fix this? Or have a suggestion of what I could do if I cant use quotation marks.

I dont think any of you were being mean or anything of that sort. I just wasnt aware there was a problem before posting the second chapter. I promise that I will try to fix this before posting the third chapter.

On a happier note, I have the third chapter typed up and ready to go. I just wont be posting until I am sure that the quotation marks problem has been resolved.

Again I am so sorry that you guys have had to deal with this. I cannot thank you enough for continuing to read my story even with these problems!!

~italk2whales


	4. Unwanted Excitement

"Oh, Im sorry that was rude of me!" I exclaimed dropping my fork with a loud clank. "Im Alex", I gave them my best Im-pleased-to-meet-you smile.

"Thats a rather odd name." One of the childlike men stated.

"Pippin! You cant just say that to someone." Another of the little med chastised as he slapped Pippin on the shoulder. "Its not like yours is any better Pip."

"Its alright." I laughed figuring they were more familiar with Alex as a guys name. "Its short for Alexandria." I explained. Though they didnt seem anymore familiar with my full name than my short if their questioning eyes were any indication. This left me wondering where exactly these guys were from. I had thought that nearly every language, well European language since these guys were clearly European, had a variation of Alexandria. I mean Alexander the Great named nearly every city he claimed Alexandria. Now that I thought about it more they were the ones with strange names. I mean who names their kid Boromir.

I guess I spent too much time in my head again since every pair of eyes were once again upon me. This is starting to get really awkward. "Im sorry I didnt hear you?" I offered the person next to me, hoping my response would be accepted.

"I was asking where you were from." The sandy haired little man smiled at me.

"Yes, I too am curious to know of your homelands." Boromir added leaning forward a little more.

I narrowed my eyes at him, why he didnt like me I had no idea. Smiling I turned back to the little men, all of whom seemed eager to hear my response. "Im from New Smyrna, Florida. Im a marine mammal trainer at marine park."

"I am not familiar with Florida", the dark haired man stated as he rummaged through he bag. "It must be a very distant land for I have traveled these lands well." He pulled out his sword and began sharpening it. I dont know if he meant to intimidate me or not, but it did none the less.

"It must be very far indeed. This land is not known to me either." Gandalf frowned around his pipe.

"You guys have to be kidding!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. "Everyone knows Florida! You know its part of the US, its got alligators and Disney World. The blank stares were not very encouraging. The shark attack capital of the United States?" I offered shrinking away from the group. Now I had everyones full attention: Gandalf had stopped smoking and the rhythmic scrapping of metal had stopped.

Just who are these people? The odd hunting party I can get, millionaires go to Africa all the time to hunt lions so I guess rich Europeans hunt in America. The funny clothes are acceptable as well, I mean have you seen some of things people wear now a days? But I just dont understand how can you not know about Disney World. I mean seriously, who hasnt heard of Disney World? Isnt that supposed to be every little kids dream?

I really do hate being the center of attention. Everyone staring at me was not helping my self confidence at all. But then again, neither was sitting here in some strange guys clothes. Pulling my knees to my chest and averting my eyes from the group I tried to alleviate the tension.

"Please dont stare at me like that." I begged as I hid my head in knees.

"We dont mean to stare my lady," the dark haired man took pity on me. "This land you speak of is foreign and your appearance here so suddenly is most puzzling."

"Yes indeed" Boromir agreed. He stood and started circling the group. "Though I must say your sudden appearance can hardly be coincidental. Dose anyone not find it strange that we set out on this quest and the very first night we make camp she turns up wondering in the dark?"

No one spoke, but there were several glances exchanged between members of the group. I thought we were past all this suspicion? To be honest it was getting old very quickly and I had had just about enough.

"Listen! Its not like I wanted to come here!" I started getting to my feet. Before I knew it I was standing right in front of Boromir jabbing a finger into his chest. "The last thing I knew I was sleeping on the beach after surfing all day. I woke up and I was here. I dont know how or why. All I know is that I am getting really tired of you accusing me of something that I have nothing to do with. All I want to do is go home and get back to my animals and friends!"

I dont remember having ever been this angry in my life. Not even when my little brother barrowed my car for a night without telling me. And let me tell you I was that night. Remembering my surroundings, and that Boromir was heavily armed, I backed down and removed my finger from his chest. "I just want to go home." I whispered taking a few steps back.

Of course everyone was still staring at me. Pippins mouth was slightly open and his head tilted in a confused manner. Boromir wore an expression that was a cross between amusement and anger. Guess no one has ever spoken to him like that before. Normally Im not one for confrontation, but I just couldnt take it anymore. I just snapped.

"We will escort you to the first town we come across. From there you will be able to make your way home." Gandalfs words held so much comfort. Suddenly I felt much better and not so scared. Dont get me wrong I was still scared. Who wouldnt be with nine strangers with weapons standing around you? Gandalfs words seemed final law as no one spoke out against them. "Though we do not know when we will make it to a town or where it will be you are more then welcome to stay with us until we do." There was an odd twinkle in his eyes, though it could have just been a trick of the light.

It seemed that I was no longer the center of attention. Everyone busied themselves with different activities. Boromir began instructing Pippin and his friend in swordplay. Showing them how to block his attacks. The other two helped themselves to more sausages and laughed as Pippin nearly tripped over a rock. From the corner of my eye I could see Gandalf smoking his pipe again. The dark haired man, whos name I have still yet to learn, followed in Gandalfs lead and pulled out a pipe of his own. Legolas and the short man with the axe seemed to be putting as much distance between each other as possible. Guess they get along just was well as I did with Boromir.

With the attention finally off me I was able to appreciate how lovely my surrounding were. I had never seen anything like it. I must have fallen asleep, basking in the cool sunshine because the next thing I knew everyone was fixated on a lone fast moving dark cloud. Before I could get a good look at it they were all diving for cover. "I dont understand. Theyre just birds." I stated, wondering why grown men would be so afraid of something so small.

I moved to get off the rock I had been perched on and figure out where everyone had gone off to. Before I could take my second step I was yanked down to the ground and pulled under a bush. "What-"

A hand was pressed to my mouth before I could continue. Looking back I could see the sharp blue eyes of Legolas. He wasnt looking at me, but rather at the strange little birds that were now flocking around our campsite. They were horrid and looked almost demonic. One of the demon birds landed on the ground by the bush and started pecking near my leg. I panicked and push back into Legolas, who inurn rolled so that I was on top of him keeping me away from the bird. The hand on my mouth moved to my back and pulled me closer to him as I buried my head into his shirt. I was terrified, plain and simple.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. As soon as the creatures were gone Legolas was helping me out of the bushes. Everyone was accounted for. There was talk of the passage south being watched and that would should take another route. While no one seemed to like the idea of the mountains it was agreed that counting on our current path would be unwise. Of course none of the names of places were familiar to me.

Everyone busied themselves with packing up camp as quickly as possible. Before long we were setting out to the base of the mountains. Being from the Florida coast, and having never traveled, I had never seen mountains before.

The mood was not nearly as light as before and there was very little talking. I was fine with these travel arrangements as they took the attention off of me, though I was still a little unnerved by those creepy little birds.

I was reaching t pull my hair back into a tighter pony tail when Legolas came up next to me. I jumped at his sudden appearance by my side and hair came down. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He seemed amused.

"Its fine. I guess Im just not that observant." I laughed as I reached back for my hair. I couldnt stand it when my pony tail was loose.

"You should work on that, Lady Alexandria." He warned, a slight frown marring his handsome features. "These are dangerous times and we may find ourselves in unfriendly situations."

"I will keep that in mind." I muttered as I finished tying back my hair. Before I could bring my arms back down he reached out and was pulling my arm closer to him. What was with these people and invading my personal bubble? "Excuse me-"

"Forgive me," he seemed upset "I had not intended to use such force." His fingers gently touched the bruises on my arm. Bruises I didnt know I had. Bruises oddly in the shape of a hand. Suddenly it occurred to me where these bruises had come from, and it was certainly not Legolas.

"Oh! You didnt cause those." The words rushed out before I could stop them. It seemed that pretty blue eyes made me lose my filter.

"Then where did these come from?" He questioned, the frown growing deeper.

I hesitated, glancing towards the rest of the group. Boromir seemed to be watching our interaction with great interest, almost daring me to rat him out. "I have no idea." I tried to smile, "I must have fallen at some point." I really hopped he bought my lie. I just didnt want to be involved in any form of confrontaion, and the thought of having to deal with Boromir about this again was just not pleasant.

Legolas didnt seem to believe my answer but was willing enough to drop the matter. And we continued walking behind the rest of the group. Legolas told me the names of the rest of the fellowship and little things he had noticed about each of them, like how Sam hates change but seems to be willing to follow Frodo to the end of the Earth. In turn I shared with him details of my home, like the glorious sunrises on the beach, and about my work. He seemed really interested in my animals. I cant really blame him, they were my life and I found them pretty interesting too.

"I dont mean to be rude but," I just couldnt keep it in any longer, "did you know you have pointy ears?" Now that I said it out loud it sounded really stupid. Of course he knows he has pointy ears. Worried that I had offended him I quickly tried to apologies but was stopped by his laughter. Guess he wasnt too offended.

"I am an elf, Lady Alexandria." He explained. "We have pointy ears as you say." I felt like a child that just asked a stupid question in school. Thankfully we were able to move on from there and he continued to tell me about his people. Turns out that beautiful langue that him and Aragon were speaking when I met them was elvish, and Legolas agreed to teach me a few words.

As we got higher up the mountain Legolas went up to the front with Gandalf. I felt better being on my own now that I knew everyones name, and that the little people were in fact four hobbits and a dwarf. Though, I still had a hard time grasping that Gandalf, who could be the perfect grandfatherly figure, was a powerful wizard.

Even though I was lost in my thoughts I was able to catch Boromir coming up next to me. "Thank you." He murmured as he passed me to rejoin the hobbits.

I guess this means we are even ground. It seemed that since I didnt tell about him hurting me and he would leave me alone. This unspoken agreement suited me just fine since I wanted avoid any unneeded confrontation. He seemed to have a lot on his mind anyway since he kept sneaking glances at Frodo.

The wind started picking up the higher we got. I was grateful for the clothes that had been loaned to me as they were keeping me warmer than mine would have. I just wish that I had different footwear since my flip flops were providing little protection from the growing amount of snow on the ground. I considered just taking them off and leaving them behind since they were making walking in the snow harder and harder with each step. This was not going to be an enjoyable hike.

* * *

Im terribly sorry about not updating this sooner! I took on a lot more than I could handle this past year at university (but managed to make it through and graduate a full year early!)

To those of you still reading this, or to you who are just starting to read, I am hoping to update at least once a week. I am also thinking of starting another story, since the idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few years. It would be about a girl in out time (Dakota Rose) who finds out she is a half-elf when her father (Haldir) and her fianc (Legolas) come to bring her back to Middle Earth. What do you think? Should I put it to paper and post it?

Please let me know if there still arent any quotation marks. I think I was able to fix the problem, but wont know until this is posted.

Thank you all


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

I really do not like being cold. Scratch that. I hate being cold. Having lived along the sunny shore of Florida my entire life this has never been a problem. To say that I was just cold would be the understatement of the century. My lips were cracked and chapped to the point of bleeding, my fingers were so numb they couldnt move anymore, and dont even get me started on my feet. How I was still moving I had no idea.

Though the cold did bring some lovely sights. The snow-capped mountains were just as beautiful up close as they were afar. When the snow first started to fall it was like a winter wonderland. Hell, Id never seen snow before! Of course now that has all changed. I was colder than I had ever been before and after hours upon hours of walking in the deep snow I was becoming less amused. At this point if I never saw a single flake of snow again I would die happy.

"Lady Alexandria, sick close to the hobbits while I talk with Aragorn." Boromir addressed me already moving away. I hadnt even noticed I was near him or the hobbits. Pippin smiled at me as he pulled his hood closer to his head. I really need to work on being more observant.

I couldnt help but notice that the hobbits werent wearing shoes. I knew my feet were close to freezing off, if they hadnt already, so I could only imagine how theirs felt. But, once again curiosity got the better of me and I found myself speaking before thinking, "Pippin, how are your feet not freezing? I mean you arent wearing any shoes and the snow is at least three feet deep." At least this made more since than the pointy ears comment I made with Legolas.

"Hobbit feet are thicker than the feet of men." He explained still smiling despite the bitter cold. "I can hardly feel the cold on my feet, though he laughed, that is not to say that the rest of me isnt cold."

"That makes sense," I told him. Now that I thought about it, it would explain why they were able to walk across the rocky terrain earlier with no problem. "I really wish I were a hobbit so my feet werent so cold." I joked.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. "What do you mean? How cold are you?" Merry asked moving closer to me.

"Are you not wearing shoes Lady Alexandria?" Sam inquired. He looked genuinely worried.

"I do have shoes," I explained as I pulled my foot out the snow so they could see. "They just werent meant for the snow. These are more for the beach." Now that my foot was visible I could see that my toes were blue. Very blue. This was most certainly not good. "Now that is an interesting shade of blue."

"Aragorn!" Frodo called to the ranger. His voice barely audible in the storm. "Lady Alexandria is not well!"

Before he could finish his statement I found myself surround by all nine members of the fellowship. Once again I was the center of attention. Lovely. "Maybe it isnt as bad as it looks?" I tried to convince myself more than any of them.

"I doubt that," Aragorn told me. He pulled his pack off his shoulder and started pulling out what appeared to be small fur blankets. "Boromir do you have any string or twine?"

Boromir was one step ahead of him and was already reaching out to him with two very long pieces of twine in his hand. It seemed as if they were able to communicate telepathically because the next thing I knew I was in the air. I looked up at Legolas to try to tell him that I wasnt that bad and could still stand but was stopped when Aragorn pulled off my flip flops.

Soon both my feet were wrapped in mock fur boots held together with string. I had to laugh, it looked like I was wearing a pair of uggs. As much as I hated the style I couldnt deny how much warmer my feet were. I was beginning to get feeling back in my toes.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked as Legolas placed me back on the ground.

"So much warmer! Thank you so much!" I almost had to yell to be heard over the wind. Aragorn handed out blankets to the hobbits and myself.

With any luck we have caught it in time and there will be no permanent damage. He said as he turned to continue walking. Before he could fully turn I leaped out and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told him over and over again before pulling away. He looked surprised but before I could fully think out why I was hugging Boromir. Thats right. I was hugging Boromir of my own free will. "You too, thank you." I told him when I pulled away. I moved to continue on and barely caught sight of the shocked faces of the group.

"What do ya suppose that was about?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"Dont know Pip," Merry responded in an equally hushed tone. "Maybe its a cultural thing."

I guess these people dont hug much.

Soon we had fallen into a not so comfortable silence as we continued with our hike up the mountain. While my feet were considerable warmer the rest of me wasnt. The blanket seemed to be more useful for keeping the snow from sticking to me than it was keeping me warm. Either way I was grateful for it.

I noticed something much higher than myself walking by on the surface of the snow. That just wasnt fair. "How is it you can walk on the snow?" I yelled at him without meaning to.

"I am an elf, Lady Alexandria." He explained in his normal tone. Of course, because cool pointy ears weren't enough he had to be able to walk on snow too. Show off.

"How much further?" I more begged than asked. I hated whining, really I did, but I was sick of snow and being cold. I must have looked pretty pathetic because the next thing I knew Legolas was offering me his hand.

"You are growing tired and we still have ground to cover." He explained as he pulled me up. He helped me find my footing, supporting most of my weight so I would be able to balance on top the snow.

"You dont have to do this. I mean wont you get tired? Its not like I only weigh ten pounds or anything. Tylers always telling me to lay off the sweet and hit the gym more. I mean Im not fat or anything, but I could stand to lose five pounds. Or maybe ten." For some reason I just couldnt stop talking. I couldnt help it, I was feeling so self conscious with him holding me like that. My face was burning from the blush that I knew Legolas could easily see.

"I assure you, Lady Alexandria, I will not tire that easily, and your extra weight is hardly noticeable."

My extra weight was hardly noticeable? I wasnt sure how I felt about that one. Arent guys supposed to assure the girl that she was nothing at all and that she shouldnt worry about it? I guess Tyler was right: I do need to spend more time at the gym. I will put it at the top f my list when I get home. If I ever get home.

We walked on in silence. As awkward as I felt I did enjoy walking on top the snow much more enjoyable than walking through the snow. As I took another step forward I was pulled back. "Legolas?" I questioned looking up at him.

His attention was not on me, it was fixated on Boromir. There appeared to be some sort of altercation between Frodo and Boromir, and Aragorn certainly did not look too happy about it. "Legolas, whats going on?"

Again, he did not answer me. Instead he reached behind his shoulder to grasp his bow. Before he could bring the bow forward Boromir handed Frodo back a small gold ring set on a silver chain. This seemed to make everyone happy and we continued on.

"You were going to shoot him because of a ring?" I asked him completely alarmed at the thought. "And Aragorn he almost pulled out his sword!" I tried to pull away from him, no longer wanting anything to do with these people.

"It is of great importance that the ring remains with Frodo." He explained as he attempted to get me under control again.

"You guys are nuts!" I told him in all seriousness. "Its a ring, and you were going to kill Boromir over it! Dont touch me!" I pulled my arm away from his hand. I hadnt really thought my actions trough because they next thing I knew I was sinking, rather quickly, into the deep snow.

Legolas made to offer me his hand, but I refused. "I dont need your help!" I snapped, trying to move myself into the deep trough Gnadalf had created with his staff. Legolas looked like he wanted to say something to me, but turned his head forward as if he was straining to hear something.

I made my way over to Merry and Pippin as rock started falling from the top of the mountain. I could only hear bits and pieces of conversation, there was something about bringing down the mountain and that we should turn back. I couldnt help but agree, we should go back.

The next thing I knew an avalanche was cascading towards us. "Dear God!" There was no one to help me now. My world went dark.

I couldnt have been buried for long before instinct made me fight to reach the surface. "Are you alright lass?" a gruff voice asked me from behind. Turning my head I could see Gimli pulling himself out of the snow. I struggled to do the same.

"I'm fine Gimli. Are you?" I was having a hard time trying to free my left arm from the snow. I knew it was going to be an uphill battle just trying to free my legs. I wasnt too concerned with that though, because I was so cold that I had no feeling in my body. Honestly I was just happy to be alive at this point.

"I will survive. I have been through tougher scrapes than this!" He boasted, offering me his hand. I took it gratefully. He helped me get my arm out of the snow, but couldnt help me any further. It must have been the height thing. He just simply wasnt tall enough to pull me out any further.

"Allow me." A soft voice offered to my right. Legolas. I really didnt want to see him. I was having a hard time dealing with the fact that him and Aragorn were willing to kill someone over a piece of jewelry. It just didnt make sense, and was a completely horrible thought.

I tried to tell Legolas that I didnt need his help but Gimili stopped me. "As much as I dont want to say it lass, I believe the elf might be of more help than I."

Grudgingly I allowed Legolas to take my hand and pull me up. It took lees than ten seconds for him to pull my entire body from the snow. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my lady." He responded. "I fear that I have angered you, for you seem unwilling to be in my presences."

"Not gonna lie, I'm more than a little freaked out that you would even consider killing someone over a ring." I explained. "Its just not right."

"As I told you the ring must remain with Frodo. The ring is evil and Frodo must be the one to destroy it at Mt Doom." He spoke every slowly, as if to insure that I understood his words completely.

"So why not just melt it in a fire? Its just gold right?" I questioned. "Why go on this long journey to some volcano?"

"I'm afraid it is not that simple." He sighed.

Of course while Legolas and I were making amends we missed an important conversation. Well, I missed the conversation: Legolas never missed anything. Damn perfect elf.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo stated, his tone final.

"Well, at least the mines sound warm." I was trying to stay on the bright side of things.

"Right you are lass!" Gimli seemed very excited that someone was happy about heading to his cousins house. Well, mine.

"You people sure are strange." I told Legolas as we started making our way down the mountain. "Going through all this trouble for a ring."

He seemed to understand that I was joking because his reply was just as snarky, "You are one to talk, my lady. You wear the clothes of a man, and work with strange animals."

"Oh, I do miss my sea lions." I sighed.

"What is a sea lion?" Pippins curiosity seemed to get the better of him again. I had a horrible feeling that would get him in trouble some day.

"It's a large marine mammal. It looks kind of like a dog with flippers, but much much bigger.' I explained.

"Ah. Whats a marine mammal?" He asked. I had all four hobbits around me by this point, the rest of the fellowship seemed to be listening in too making me the center of attention. Lovely. At least this time I was talking about something I loved. I really could talk about my animals for hours. As nerdy as that may be.

"Do you know what a mammal is?" I asked, needing to know where to start explaining.

"I think." He seemed a little confused.

"Mammals are things like dogs, horses, cats. Basically anything that gives birth to live young and feeds them with milk from their body." They all seemed to understand this so I continued. "A marine mammal is simply a mammal that lives in the ocean."

"You work near the ocean?" Aragorn questioned.

"I live just a few blocks from the shore line." I told him. "I work with many different animals from the sea."

"What other sorts of animals?" Sam questioned, I could see in his eyes that he liked this conversation.

"Mostly other marine mammals, though my facility does have many different species of fish, sharks, sea turtles. We even have birds and horticulture! Though I have no idea why." I couldnt help but smile. I know people say that you shouldnt make your job your life, but when you work for your entire life to get a specific job that is kind of impossible. My animals made me happy.

"I like horticulture." Sam told me, pride was clearly heard in his voice, "Back in the Shire Im something of a gardener."

"He is the best in the Shire." Frodo added, smiling at his friend.

"I dont have much of a green thumb. I'm much better with things that can show me whats wrong." I admitted, laughing. "I always feel so helpless when my flowers start to die."

We continued this banter all the way to the entrance of the mines. It was certainly warmer, but it was by no means flip-flop weather that was for sure. Not that it mattered anyway, I'm pretty sure Aragorn tossed mine into the snow.

1212121212121212

I saved her feet! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I had a hard time writing it, and Im not sure Im entirely happy with it. I will try to get the next chapter out within the next two weeks. My schedule is a little weird with two jobs and all.

Thanks for reading. Reviews let me know how Im doing and are greatly appreciated.


	6. Unwanted Discoveries

It was dark by the time we reached the mines. Well, I could only assume that was where we were since all I could see was a wall of solid rock. As we neared the wall I found myself pondering the differences between a cave and a mine. I liked caves. There weren't too many in Florida, or any at all now that I think about it. But I loved watching nature documentaries, and I've seen quite a few where that were shot in caves. I particularly liked the blind cave fish.

"Dwarf door are invisible when closed." Gimli's proud voice broke me from my inner musings.

"That's kind of really cool!" I told him, he was clearly proud of his people. As well he should be, I've never heard of such a thing before. "How do they do it?"

Gimli opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Gandalf. "Yes, Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." I couldn't tell if Gandalf was more amused or annoyed by this fact, his tone of voice confused me.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I had never heard Legolas sound so sarcastic before. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help it. Legolas had told me how the dwarves and elves had a falling out of sorts and that they no longer get along. Of course, this had started a verbal argument between Gimli and Legolas; both insisting that their race wasn't responsible.

It wasn't long before blue lettering appeared on the wall. "What language is that?" I wondered allowed.

"Tis elvish." Legoloas informed me, a slight smile gracing his face.

"But, if dwarves and elves don't get along why is-"

"It is best not to go down this road again." Aragorn interrupted me before I could finish my question. I guess I should have thought of the fact that the two races used to be friends before the 'dark days.'

All eyes were on Gandalf as he began speaking in elvish, attempting to get the gates to open. It looked rather impressive. Until nothing happened that is. I must admit, I lost interest in the activities of the group after Gandalf's first two attempts at opening the gates failed. My attention was drawn to the dark lake I was standing a few feet from.

I had a very strange feeling about the lake. Like something was in it. Something dangerous. As a marine biologist I had a natural curiosity for all things in the ocean. Obviously marine mammals were my favorite. But, this lake was clearly freshwater. I didn't' know too much about freshwater ecosystems. To be honest I had never really cared too much about freshwater environments.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep splash. My head involuntarily snapped to the direction of the sound. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake. I guess they were as bored as I was.

Aragorn stopped them before another stone could be thrown. "Do not disturb the water." He warned.

I had to agree that it was a bad idea to be throwing rocks into the water. That lake was really starting to creep me out. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or if there was something moving just under the surface.

I moved to sit with the Merry and Pippin in hopes of alleviating their boredom, as well as mine. "How long do you think we will be out here?" I asked as I took a seat next to Pippin.

"Dunno. Hopefully not much longer though." Pippin answered. He seemed very agitated, and in slight distress. "I'm starving!"

I laughed. Of course, he we were stuck by this creepy lake waiting for an old wizard to remember the password to get us into a mine made by dwarves and all he could think about was how he was hungry. Oh, to be as carefree as a hobbit. "Is that all you think about, Pippin?"

"Not always." He corrected me. "Often there is ale and weed as well." The three of us laughed so hard our sides got sore. I had tears in my eyes by the time I had quieted down.

"I must admit," I told them, "I regret that I had not been born a hobbit. You all always seem to be happy."

Before either could make a response Frodo had a 'light bulb' moment. "It's a riddle!" he exclaimed. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Melon." Gandalf's deep baritone answered. The walls cracked and groaned as the gate opened, revealing a dark entryway. In a matter of a few moments we were all on our feet and making our way into the mine. I could hear the faint sound of ripples and splashing, but paid it no mind.

The mine was dark, and it was nearly impossible to see. The only sources of light came from the moonlight from outside and the torch Boromir carried. "Soon master elf, you'll enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone."

I cringed a little at Gimli's description. The fire bit sounded lovely, a fire would take the damp cold out of the air. However, the 'beer and meet off the bone' I could do without. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't a vegetarian by any means. His description just made me think of the medieval time period; where it was loud, dark, and people used their fingers to eat. I was rather found of using a knife and fork.

"This is no mine." Boromir stated. It was then that I noticed I had been standing next to a skeleton with an axe imbedded in the skull. I instantly felt the need to vomit. "It's a tomb!"

"Goblins!" Legolas spat as he removed an arrow from a skull. He readied an arrow and made his way over to me. As the men folk drew their swords I heard the unmistakable sound of something solid and wet slithering on the ground.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." Boromir decided for us. I had to agree one hundred percent. We had to get out of here.

"Frodo!"

Every head snapped to the door. Frodo was being pulled out of the mine by a giant tentacle. "What the hell is that?" I screamed.

Everyone immediately went to get Frodo down, running out the door. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was an octopus. A fresh water octopus! If I had been back home I would have made an effort to study the creature. My excitement was cut short as a stray tentacle knocked me down. The suckers sticking to my skin, nearly pulling off my flesh when I tried to free myself from the appendage.

There were silver flashes all around me as the fellowship cut at the arms, trying to bring Frodo back to the ground. There wasn't any progress until Legolas began firing arrows into the beast's head. The hobbits completely sliced off the arm that held Frodo, and began to retreat to the shore.

"Head for the mines!" I wasn't sure who said it, but I wasn't going to argue. The creature slinked back into deeper water. Legolas, however, was taking no chances and continued firing arrows until we were all safely in the mine.

The door slammed shut with a low thud. Leaving us in total darkness. I froze, too scared to move. A bright blue light appeared atop Gandalf's staff and he moved to the front of the group.

"We now have but one choice." His voice betrayed his displeasure at the situation, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Nothing about his statement comforted me in the slightest.


End file.
